


Peanut and Cooper

by heggsys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, adopting a pet fic, modern day AU, summaries a little misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heggsys/pseuds/heggsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to a dog, and Jack complies, but they get more then what they bargained for.</p><p>here i'm tired have thizs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut and Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> yo this prompt was given to my by @theflirtmeister so i must thank her for that. <3

Bruce stared at the TV screen, blinking slowly as the opening credits to Star Trek played and he yawed tiredly. He was pressed up against Jack, his head on his shoulder and Jack’s arm around him. This was a common date night ritual, for the both of them to curl up on the couch together and watch an episode from the original series of Star Trek. Tonight they decided on _For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky_ , an episode they hadn’t watched in a couple months or so.

Usually Bruce enjoyed their date nights, but tonight he was tired and bored. Not because they were watching Star Trek, he loved the show very much, but it was the same thing every week. They’d go to work, go out to eat for lunch, go back to work, and come home to make dinner. As soon as they were done eating dinner, Jack would sit down and read the paper while Bruce did other things that varied from doing the laundry to reading a book.

At times, it was very reassuring, to know what they’re going to do and when they’re going to do it, but sometimes Bruce just wanted something different. Maybe something that would bring a little bit of unpredictability in their lives.

Like a dog.

He swallowed hard, watching as Bones told Kirk that he had an incurable disease and he thought about how he’d bring up the subject to Jack. They had talked about pets and kids before, and both of them at the time weren’t ready for either. They were both settling into new jobs and agreed that maybe later they’d talk about it.

That was five years ago, and they were both very secure in their jobs now with a very steady income, and Bruce has already calculated how much money they would have left over after paying all their bills and other expenses to see if they’d be able to even remotely afford one. They can, they have more then enough left over to pay for a dog and could pay for other things like going out to eat. You know things that weren’t necessary. But, even with all of Bruce’s careful calculations—that he’s checked over multiple times, and even have had friends check it over just in case and they have never pointed out any mistakes—he felt like Jack would reject the idea anyways.

He glanced up at Jack, who didn’t seem to notice that Bruce’s attention wasn’t on the TV. He chewed on his lip, and looked at the TV in time to see Spock, Bones, and Kirk being beamed down to the planet. He decided that he would bring it up tomorrow, before they left for work. That way he’d give Jack the whole day to think it over.

He relaxed against him, and tried to get into what was happening on the screen, but was struggling.

\---

He jerked awake, eyes going wide and searching for the clock. Bruce rolled over, and found the clock to see that it was seven forty-five.

He was going to be fucking late.

Hurriedly, he got up and changed as fast as he could with his limp. He stumbled into the bathroom, forcing a leg into his pants and securing the belt. He quickly went through his morning routine, but obviously not fast enough when he glanced back into the bedroom and saw the clock read seven fifty-five. So, he skipped the last couple parts of his routine (which involved doing his hair and flossing, of all things) and headed out of the bathroom as fast as he could manage.

Sharp pain shot up through his leg into his hip, but he ignored it as he ran into the kitchen to see Jack eating breakfast and looking at the mail. Jack glanced at him, a knowing smile on his face. There was a bag on the counter next to his keys, and Bruce knew that held his breakfast.

He said a quick ‘thanks’, and grabbed the bag along with his keys, before kissing Jack on the cheek and saying his goodbyes. He was halfway out the door before he remembered his plan. He quickly turned out and shouted into the kitchen, “I think we should get a dog. Bye!” then promptly left.

\---

He was barely out of the driveway when he got the first text from Jack.

_What the fuck was that, Bruce?_

He didn’t reply, just continued to drive.

About five minutes later, he got another one.

_Did you really say that you wanted a dog? Because that’s a big commitment, you know._

That one also went unanswered. You know, because Bruce was driving. Not because he enjoyed Jack becoming a little irritated.

 _I don’t even know if we can afford a dog,_ read the next text.

Bruce snorted.

He just pulled into work when he got the last text.

_You’re going to ignore all my texts, aren’t you?_

He grinned, and went inside, only to be greeted by a bunch of teenagers throwing questions at him, varying from hellos to ‘my car broke down and I don’t know what to do can you take a look at it?’. His phone was long forgotten until lunch.

He checked it as he left the school and waited out front for Jack to pick him up. There were no new texts from Jack, but a couple from Dan and Jim.

Dan had only sent him four.

_What’s this I hear about you not returning Jack’s calls and texts? What did you do?_

_Bruce?_

_Okay you’re going to ignore me too, now, aren’t you?_

_Wait you’re at work never mind._

Bruce snickered a little bit, and sent him a quick response.

_I only asked for a dog._

He moved on to Jim’s texts, but Jim wasn’t worried about what had happened and he seemed to know a lot more then what Dan did.

_So, you want a dog. Do you want a big one or little one? I can help you find a good loyal one!_

Bruce grinned widely.

_Some ideas may be great. I want a big dog, little dogs are yippy little shits._

He shoved his phone in his pocket, and looked up to see Jack pulling up next to the curb. He hopped in, and quickly leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Jack put the car in drive, then took his hand and interlaced their fingers before saying, “We need to talk about what you dropped on me earlier today.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I said.”

“I _know_ ,” he replied, “but we need to discuss it. I’m not just going to jump into this, Bruce.”

“Fine. So what do you think we need to talk about?”

“First off, if you’re serious about this.”

“I am.”

“Okay,” Jack took a deep breath, “are you sure that we can take care of one? I don’t want to adopt a dog and then find out we can’t take care of it.”

“I’ve done the math multiple times, and I’m positive that we’re making enough,” Bruce said, and he watched Jack purse his lips and then slowly drag his lower lip in with his teeth. He was just waiting for Jack to say ‘no.’

“All right,” Jack finally relented, and smiled when he saw Bruce’s face break out into a large grin. Bruce leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, planting large kisses on his cheeks.

“Hey, hey! Stop, I’m trying to drive!” Jack exclaimed, but Bruce glanced towards the road to see they were at a stop light.

“No you’re not,” he said, but relented and let go.

“Yes I am,” he pointed out as the light turned green, “Anyhow, tomorrow we’ll go to the pound and look for a dog.”

Bruce continued to grin, and he hadn’t felt this excited about anything since the time the school dryer caught on fire right before a break in the school year and he got a full day off complete with pay.

\---

“I’m thinking about getting a Heading Dog,” Bruce told Jim, who was swaying lightly on his feet. They were at a pub, for some strange reason considering they weren’t celebrating anything, and they had already had a few drinks. Jim was sort of a light weight, so after a couple of drinks he was starting to sound and act drunk. Dan and Jack were off to the side, talking quietly to each other about something Bruce couldn’t quite pick up.

“Don’t get one of those,” Jim hiccupped, “if you get one of those you’ll get homesick, remembering about the times you had one back home. Actually, stay clear of New Zealand dogs all together.”

Bruce frowned. “I thought you wanted me to get a loyal dog? Heading Dogs are some of the most loyal dogs I know.”

“I know,” he responded, “and I would normally recommend a dog like that but not with you. Did you forget about all those times you called me when you first moved here? I think that dog will just make you homesick again.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Okay, if you’re such a dog expert, what type of dog do you think I should get?”

“I don’t know. A Rottweiler?”

“I don’t want a vicious dog, just a loyal one.”

“Rottweiler’s are only vicious if you train them to be!” Jim exclaimed, “Fine, maybe a Puli or a Staffordshire Bull Terrier?”

“First one’s too ugly, second one’s too small,” Bruce said, adjusting himself in the chair.

“Hm . . .” Jim hummed, looking at his glass, “What about an Irish Setter? They’re very good dogs.”

“Do they shed a lot?”

“What about a Golden Retriever?” Jim went onto instead.

“No thanks,” Bruce said, and then downed his drink. “We’re going to the pound anyways, so it’s not like I can walk in and ask them if they have any dogs that are like that, considering most of them will be mutts.”

Jim pressed his cheek down onto the table. “Fine then, I won’t help you. You probably wouldn’t go with what I said anyways,” he said, reaching out and grabbing Bruce’s hand. “Just please promise me you won’t get a Heading Dog.”

He smiled, and squeezed Jim’s hand. “I promise.”

\---

“They’re all so cute,” Bruce whispered to Jack as they walked through the pound, kennels on both sides. There were so many different dogs, all varying in ages. There weren’t any puppies, though, and Bruce could only assume they had all been adopted.

“We’re only adopting, Bruce, remember that,” Jack said, glancing around.

“But they need a buddy,” he replied, kneeling in front of a kennel. There were two dogs, a black one and a white one. They walked up to him and he stuck his fingers in to pet them. “What about these two?”

“Maybe in a couple of months we can come back and get another one,” Jack said, and then glanced into the kennel. “I don’t know, perhaps.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Bruce said, getting up and then walking down the aisle. Jack sighed, and followed him.

They continued to look, and it seemed like they didn’t like the same type of dog. Bruce leaned towards the medium sized dogs, and Jack wanted the largest dog they could find.

Bruce was getting frustrated, and felt about ready to give up when he reached the last kennel. Inside were two dogs, one elderly and one an adult. The elderly one was black and white, while the adult was brown in color. The adult though only had three legs, and was missing parts of its tail. Despite that, they were both adorable and Bruce fell in love with them instantly.

“Hey buddy,” he whispered, reaching his hand in. The brown one growled, and despite its disabilities, seemed like it wanted to fight his hand to protect the older one. The elder didn’t seem like he wanted any of it, and eagerly walked up to Bruce, then allowed him to pet him. It took a couple of minutes for the brown one to lower its guard and approach him. He was just about to pet it when Jack appeared.

“Did you find a dog you liked?” Jack asked, and the brown dog immediately jumped backwards, its tail going up and growling at him. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t tell me—” he started, then looked down at Bruce’s face, and sighed. “I’ll go find a worker.”

Bruce waited, and tried to think of some way to convince Jack to get both dogs. They obviously cared about each other very much, and it would be a shame to separate them. He didn’t want to separate them and he didn’t want to leave without them either, and the latter seemed more likely then the former.

He took a deep breath when Jack returned with a worker, and he stood up. She looked in the cage, and smiled when she saw the dogs. “I’m not surprised.”

“What?” Bruce coughed, looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“People always want to adopt them,” she said, “Since they’re not a mutt, they’re schnoodles, you know, a mix of a schnauzer and poodle. But they always get returned or found on the streets a week or so later.”

Bruce crouched down again, and frowned at them. “Why not?”

“They were born on a breeding farm, and were kept together in a very small cage. After the owner of the breeding farm was arrested, they were put up for adoption and were successfully adopted. But, their first owner was abusive. Peanut—the brown one—is very protective of Cooper due to that. Their second owner passed away about a year ago, and since then, people have adopted one of them, and then returned them later, saying they can’t handle them. Cooper gets very shaky and howls nonstop, while Peanut gets violent, and has tried to run away. But together they’re very nice dogs. They wouldn’t even _be_ in this situation if their previous owner hadn’t passed away,” she said, swinging her keys. “I can understand if you have decided to change your mind.”

Jack looked at Bruce, and said, “We’ll need to discuss it over for a little bit. In private.”

“Of course, just call me when you’re done,” she said, and then walked away.

“Bruce, we only planned on one dog. I don’t think adopting two would be a good idea,” Jack said.

“But these are _the dogs_ , Jack,” he said, scratching Peanut’s chin.

“I know, but—”

“How much could one more dog cost?”

“A lot, since it’s crippled.”

“Come _on_ , Jack,” he said, looking sadly at him, “if we don’t adopt them, who will?”

They had a short staring match, and Jack sighed. Bruce grinned, and then turned towards the kennel as Jack called the girl back. “You two are coming home with us, yes you are,” he said, stroking Peanut’s fur.

Peanut and Cooper wagged their tails, and he could practically hear Jack sighing in the background.

\---

“You can’t say no to him, can you?” Dan asked, sitting next to Jack on their porch. Jackie was sitting on the other side of Dan, and grinning widely.

They were watching Jim and Bruce playing with the dogs, while Denny stood off to the side and watched. Cooper and Peanut had settled in nicely, and just like the girl had said they were two very sweet dogs, but Peanut was just having difficulty warming up to Jack, which he wasn’t surprised about in the least.

“You look into those eyes and say no,” Jack said, trying to use it as an excuse.

Dan rolled his eyes, and looked towards Jackie. “He’s totally smitten.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, you’re one to talk! You all but bought Jim a house!”

Dan’s face flushed. “I—well—” he spluttered, causing Jackie to grin widely, and Jack to smile slightly. “Shut up,” he finally said, and crossed his arms.

Jack looked out towards Bruce, and he could see him grinning from ear to ear. It’s incredible to him that a couple of dogs could make Bruce so happy, but hey, he wouldn’t question it.

Bruce turned and their eyes met. He waved his hand, motioning for him to get over.

Jack got up, and left Jackie and Dan alone as he made his way out into the backyard. Bruce immediately grabbed his hand and tugged him close. “Thank you,” he said, pressing against him and nuzzling against his neck. “They're the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Well, you’re a close second.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired so if there's any mistakes i apologbize


End file.
